Unheard
by remeberthename
Summary: After being attacked and left broken and beaten in an alley, Kyle stops talking. Stan will do anything to hear his best friends voice again. And what about Kenny? READ THE STORY. don't judge a story by its crappy summary XD
1. Chapter 1

**To anyone who cares… I'm in my room and it's really dark, me being the chicken shit I am is getting freaked out over the smallest things. God I feel like Tweek… GAH OMG MY FRESCAS ALL GONE!! Wahhh noooooooo not only am I in an extremely depressed mood right now I am also almost out of peak freens. GRRRR I am not leaving this room I'm safe here… Well this is what happens when you catch me with no caffeine, sitting in a dark room watching a shit load of SP videos…. GOD HELP ME**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Life is a tedious, almost pointless task if you ask me. We all live in a world with boundaries and rules that are set down for pleasure and agreement. It makes me think what is a life is worth these days. Confusing thoughts all poured through my head as I walked pointlessly through the almost barren streets.

It was a silent almost eerie night making the conditions for being out side almost unbearable. Shuffling my feet I knew it was almost time to start back for the place I called home. Turning sharply I turned completely around. Starting in the direction I recently came from I sped my walk slightly.

Turning down the alley I knew would take me right to my street I felt a chill run down the back of my neck it was an unnerving feeling. Pulling my Purple and black stripped sweater tighter around my chilled body I started in a jog.

I was just about to step out of the alley when a hand shot out and grabbed me from behind. Terrified my natural reaction was to struggle. Thrashing violently I started screaming out for anyone. It was almost pointless, my small 5'2 frame was definitely not enough to escape the crushing weight of the unknown stranger. He somehow managed to spin me around so my back was pressed heavily to the ground. His fists pounded into my face stopping at nothing. '_You're a scrawny little shit now aren't you' _I heard him murmur as he continued to roughly punch at my this point I was sobbing and screaming out for anyone.

He shoved some sort of fabric into my mouth to shut me up but it didn't work. I somehow managed to twist from his grasp as I took of in the direction of people. A hand clasped heavily on my ankle causing me to lose my balance, I fell heavily on chest knocking the wind out of myself. I rolled over trying to regain my breath but it was too late the unidentified man stood over me staring in disgust.

_"_I hate people like you" He snapped as I felt his foot collide with my ribs. Screaming out I raised my hands in defense trying to avoid the kicks. Spitting on me he glared. '_You tell anyone who I am and I will not hesitate to find you.'_ Giving me one last look of disgust he turned sharply and started walking last thing I saw was his retreating figure as I passed out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**God bad I need a Beta!! Frick I'm SOOOOOOO not in the mood to be eaten be llamas REVIEW please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AHHHHHH JESUS *twitch* IM OUT OF COFFEE!!!!! GRRRR I'm gonna die and it's gonna be all your fault…. No but seriously thank-you to every one who reviewed my story it boosted my spirits a bit. OH GOD THERE'S A SQUIRREL OUT SIDE!!! *slams curtains shut* It's a conspiracy…. Any way hope you enjoy the chapter =D Ohhhhhh….. BTW this is from Stan's point of view**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Sitting in the living room next to Kenny and Cartman on a Friday night was a tradition. The only thing that had been altered was the fact that Kyle was not present. Movie choice of tonight 'The happening'. I watched as Kenny Let out a loud gasp and started screaming about killer tree's.

I sighed it really wasn't the same without Kyle smacking him and telling him how stupid he was being. I felt bad for Kyle him and his family had been going through some really tough shit lately.

I sighed as I glanced back to the screen. WTF! This movie is really messed up! I watched as it neared the end and then flashed to a scene in Paris where some guy was talking about his bicycle. Stupid French people.

I rolled my eyes as the moment the movie ended Kenny dove towards the DVD player hitting the eject movie and shoving in one of the 'Saw ' Movies he grinned. I sighed, I hated Gory movies. I glanced at the clock on the wall. Seeing it was already 2:30am I decided that sleep was a good option. I fell asleep to the screams of the movie and the voices of Kenny and Cartman.

--------

_Ring-ring. Ring-ring. _

"Hello?" I groaned as I heard my mom answer the phone. Damn I was tired. I tried to trick myself into thinking I was still sleeping. Closing my eyes I rolled over shoving my face further into the couch pillow.

"Stan, Get up."

Mom? Oh come on I'm trying to sleep it's the weekend. "Whaaa? Why?"

_"_That was Mrs. Broflovski on the phone. Kyle's in the hospital." This news sent me springing up almost at a neck breaking speed. As I was throwing myself off the couch my foot caught on Kenny who was lying on the floor causing me to topple to the ground.

I jumped up quickly. "Why! What happened? Is he all right?" I cried with growing uneasiness. My mom shook her head solemnly. "They don't know. He was admitted into the hospital earlier this morning after a man found him in the alley behind EA."

I felt numb. Kyle was hurt? I looked down at the ground to the sleeping forms on Kenny and Cartman. I kicked Kenny. "Get up" I snapped walking briskly to the door pulling shoes over my feet. Kenny rolled over and gave me an unbelieving look. "Kyle's in the hospital." I didn't even wait for his reply as I grabbed my coat from ground and followed my mom into the cold morning air.

Getting into the car I slammed the door fiddling with my sleeve. I saw Kenny run from the house and jump into the back seat. He didn't say anything as we drove to the hospital.

The moment the car stopped in front hospital I jumped from the car rushing for the inside. The moment I stepped into the waiting room I saw Ike and Mrs. Broflovski sitting in the corner. Ike looked as worried as his mother and both looked ready to fall apart. I walked over quickly.

"Is he alright?" Were the first words that left my mouth. There was no time for answers as a doctor walked in. All attention immediately turned to him.

I barely heard what he was saying but in between the crying of Sheila and the questions from my mom I heard_ 'he's alright- broken ribs- minor head trauma- not speaking' _

"Can we see him?" I asked. The doctor nodded and led us through a hallway. He stopped in front of a door he pushed it open and beckoned us in. I breathed out in shock. I heard Kenny gasp from beside me.

Kyle looked horrible. He sat up leaning against the bed. He was pale and had large purple rings under his eyes. His face had a large bruise on the side of it and I knew from the way he was propped on the bed that his ribs were bandaged. "Kyle…?" I asked stepping forward.

The doctor looked at me. "He hasn't said anything since he woke up."

I Ignored him and stepped closer to him, Kyle looked up to me with large frightened eyes. I felt tears stinging the side of my eyes. I stepped closer and pulled Kyle into a large hug careful not to squeeze his ribs. He hugged back almost instantly and shook violently as he started to cry. I pulled him closer and I felt horrible. I was going to kill whoever did this. The were going to pay for this and they were going to be sorry.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OMG!! That was a horrible chapter!! Im sorry I just burnt out your eyes. OK The only thing thats wrong at the moment is that I keep on getting a lot of story alerts and favourites but only three people have reveiwed.... Please if your gonna read the story just leave a quick reveiw so I know your actually reading and enjoying it.**

**EA- Is a small cafe place that I used to go to all the time. It was teenager hangout number 1 and they had cocerts there too. Damn they had good coffee. But it closed down!!! (EA Ethical Addictions) Im sorry if the medical information was off. **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMFG!! Are you as freaked out about the Swine Flu as I am !?!? DUDE NO JOKE I DON'T WANT TO DIE BECAUSE OF RADIOACTIVE PIGS!! I have 16 bottles of hand sanitizer. 3 On my computer desk. 4 In my bag/purse thingy. 5 in my locker. 3 in my car. And 1 extra in my pocket at all times!! JESUS CHRIST!! WHAT IF I DIE!! WILL VULTURES DEVOUR MY CARCUS??? AHHHHHH GOD I'LL NEVER KNOW! Oh and WOW thank you soooooo much for the reviews!! And I'm really sorry this chapter took so long, It's just that school and life have been a real bitch lately… God I'm ranting. Sorry here's the chapter.**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been three days since the attack. Three days since Kyle had been hurt. Three days since Kyle had stopped talking. And to tell the truth, those three days had been hell.

I had spent almost every hour of every day trying to convince Kyle to speak. With no avail I was getting to the point of hopelessly worried.

In the past three days It seemed that more than half of the population of south park High school had come to see Kyle, all of them bringing him pointless little trinkets and flowers in there vain attempts to make the hospital room seem a little bit more…Bright.

Kenny was in and out of the room constantly, it seemed to me that he couldn't stand to see Kyle in this position. People that Kyle didn't even speak to at school came into see him, hug him, talk to him, and all in all try to make him feel better. But even after all that the only thing that showed he knew what was happening was the small smiles of acknowledgment as he attempted to show his gratitude.

"Stan?" My thoughts were interrupted as somebody called out my name from the door. I looked up to see…_ Cartman_? What was he doing here? I stood up and walked to the door.

"What do you want Eric? Kyle doesn't need your crap right now." He gave me a sort of glare but his gaze softened as they travelled to Kyle who had recently fallen asleep. "I came to see if he was alright." He paused looking down, his eyes downcast.

I couldn't help but snort.

"_You? _Actually care about someone? Not to mention it being Kyle, you spent the largest percentage of you life trying to make him miserable, Why do you want to see him now?" Cartman glared at me. "There's a lot about me you don't know Marsh." He stated as he walked slowly over to the hospital bed. I watched with growing uneasiness and disbelief as he sat in my usual chair.

"Hey Kahl" I heard him murmur "You got yourself pretty fucked up now didn't you?" He paused it was only then I realized why. Eric Cartman was crying. The seemingly emotionless jackass was crying.

"Don't you worry Kahl. _Nobody _will hurt you again… I'll make sure of that." He stood slowly and pushed past me as he exited the room.

I was confused. Just as I was about to run out after Cartman I realized some thing. Turning around I saw that Kyle was tossing rather furiously around in the bed.

Fearing that he would hurt his already broken ribs I rushed to his side in an attempt to calm him. Grasping his shoulder I tried to hold him still. He recoiled from my touch as if it had burnt him.

"Kyle? Come on Kyle you need to wake up!" I shook his shoulder again trying once again to wake him. He sprung up so suddenly I fell over in shock.

His fear darkened eyes darted nervously around the room before settling on me where I was sitting on my ass. His normally bright green eyes filled with tears and he fell back against the bed curling into a tight ball as he started to sob.

I stood quickly rushing over to his bed where he was lying. 'Shit' I murmured trying to think of a way to calm my devastated friend.

I suddenly thought of how back when I was younger and I had a night mare I would climb into bed with my parents. That had always calmed me down. Having no other solution I crawled into the bed beside my best friend wrapping my arms over his shaking form.

"Shhhh" I lulled silently as I stroked his hair. I quietly whispered silly nonsense meant to sooth him. After several minutes of my pointless babble Kyle seemed to have fallen back to sleep. I continued to hold him as I thought 'What did Kyle do to deserve this?' I fell asleep holding Kyle feeling oddly at ease and comfortable.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OMG! Wow I personally think that was the worst chapter so far. What do you think? If you left reviews than I would know… And no Cartman doesn't like Kyle like that he just likes him as a really good friend, ya know? I thought the end was all sappy and kind of stupid? Tell me what you think in a review. Good, Bad, Do you now want to shoot me because of it? Oh god!! *Avoids bullets being shot at face* Anyway…. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Im sorry the chapters are so short. I SWEAR THEY GET LONGER!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Im swear. Im not freaked out about swine anymore. After my best friend and my boyfriend sat me down for an intervention on my OCD obsession with hand sanitizer, I calmed down a fare amount. I also found that freaking out only resulted in pain as I tried to sanitize my face… *sigh* Just don't ask. Any way, Special thanks to all those who reviewed and especially to ****Myurra-Kitty67809 ****Without you I forgot how Kenny-less the story was, Kenny frikken rocks! Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Rifling through my closet was a somewhat frightening task. Perhaps the only reason I was doing this was if a giant rat ate my arm, I would for sure be back tomorrow.

Some might wonder how searching my closet would benefit me, but one would be surprised on what treasures you could find whilst searching your closet. Not that there was anything worth finding in mine.

"Fucking Christ! Where are you?" I snapped shoving my hands deeper into the pile of unidentified objects, my fingers franticly clawing through the pile in my vain attempts to find my pack of cigarettes. After everything that had happened in the past few days, my brain was furiously demanding nicotine.

"Ouch!" I shrieked out as a piece of paper sliced into my finger. Pulling my hand back I shoved the tip of the finger into my mouth. With my other hand I ripped out the paper that had vandalized my middle finger. I was surprised when I was presented with a picture.

I frowned as I glanced at the photo; it was one of me and Kyle, Are faces were bright red from the cold outside air and we were both soaked, my hood was off and Kyle's hat was discarded somewhere in his backyard, are hair stood up at weird angles and we were smiling and laughing like maniacs.

It had been taken about three months ago by . I smiled slightly at the memory; it had been one of the rare occasions that I was granted time alone with the red head, Stan and Cartman had been sick with the flu bug that had been going around, Kyle's immune system was extremely tolerant to any types of bugs and I had already caught it several times and died, mind you that this was one of the days I was still living.

We had both been extremely bored when Kyle had the bright idea to have a surprise snowball fight; shoving a handful of snow in my face declared that it was clearly 'On'. After several minutes of rolling in the snow, Kyle had accidently smashed into the tree causing all the remaining snow to fall on top of the two un-expecting boys sitting underneath it.

I had responded to Kyle's shocked expression with hysterical laughter, Kyle had glared at first but succumbed to the laughter that filled the air.

I tore my eyes away from the picture as I felt my eyes well up with tears.

Why did this happen to Kyle?

I sat heavily against my wall, my eyes narrowed in on my dresser and I glared, Sitting on top of the wooden surface was my smokes. I stood furiously and stormed over to the dresser. I grabbed the cardboard container and with all my force chucked it out the open window. Whipping around I kicked at anything I could reach.

I had never been angrier in my life. One thought continuously echoed in my head _'Why Kyle_? I had always considered Kyle as my best friend. He was the only person I ever trusted, even though it was implied that Stan and Him where BFF's, but I could dream right?

I grabbed my coat off my bed as I stormed outside. I kept my head down and my hood on as I walked on the deserted sidewalk, I looked up at the Wal-Mart and patted my pockets, I had five bucks. Walking through the doors I headed immediately for the toy department, Grabbing a stuffed giraffe off the shelf I headed quickly to the front to pay for it.

Finishing my unexpected shop I stepped out once again into the cold air, Heading in the direction of the hospital . A few minutes later I found myself stepping into the main lobby I saw Stan and Wendy talking in the corner. I ignored them as I walked the familiar path to Kyle room.

Peering into the room I saw Bebe next to Kyle's bed, Heidi and Powder sitting on the other side. They sat there talking to Kyle as he barely responded to there voices. I felt my heart clench again as I took in how fragile Kyle looked. His too pale skin brought out the purple bags under his normally vibrant eyes; it looked like he had lost weight too.

I stepped into the room just as Bebe and her friends were standing to leave I paused in the doorway watching as all three girls leaned over to hug Kyle and kiss the top of his head. They murmured slight 'hello's' as they walked past me from the room.

I looked at the insane amount of cards and flowers stacked around the room, indicating that Kyle had obviously had a steady stream of visitors.

I walked over to the bed, "Hey Ky' How you feeling?" Silence was all that greeted me.

"Seriously Kyle, this many card must be a world record or something" He looked at me, noticing the giraffe in my hands he gave me a questioning look, I smiled back and cleared my throat, holding the giraffe like a puppet I talked in a high speaky voice,

"Hello Kyle! I have come to rape you and aid your attempts at winning the award for most hospital gifts" Kyle smiled a real smile, not the cheap little face twitches he had been giving everyone else.

It was the first time I had seen him smile in a week. I stood up and nudged Kyle "Shove over, I'm tired and plan on getting a somewhat substantial sleep" Kyle downright grinned as I flopped onto the bed beside him and rolled over tugging the blankets up in the process.

In the end Kyle was facing me hugging the giraffe to his chest. I closed my eyes drifting off into sleep.

"Thank-you" A extremely quiet scratchy voice caught my attention. My eyes flew open as I gazed down at Kyle, did he just talk? I couldn't help but grin as it registered in my mind that I was the first person Kyle had spoken to in a week. I threw my arm over Kyle's shoulder "Get some sleep Ky'…" I trailed off as I fell into a calm sleep, still grinning like a maniac.

_Things are going to be ok…_

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N - Blood was spilled to bring you this update!**

**No, really. I cut myself about 5 times ripping my defective network card out of my CPU tower after it stopped connecting to the Internet. Even the wretched card itself tore tiny holes into my thumbs, and they snag in my hair. Who knew the insides of computers were so damn _sharp_? Now there's _blood_ in the circuitry!**

**I hope it was worth it!**

**Okay…I _really _sorry to all those die hard Style fans, but I have to say, after reading an amazing Kyle/Kenny Oneshot I realized how much I loved the pairing!!! I think Im going to change this in a love triangle? Is that a good idea, or do you now want to impale my face with a shovel? Feedback is HIGHLY appreciated. Imma set up a poll? Please vote, do you want me to change the story? And if so what pairing do you want to see more of?**


	5. THE ENDhides

Errrr... -rubs back of head nervously-

I hope no one was waiting for a new chapter because I haven't updated for a ridiculously long time .

I have my... reasons... Not really... No. I have no excuses except for the fact that I'm a lazy beast and I've lost my writing muse. So there is probably no chance of me ever finishing this story... In fact I've been contemplating deleting this atrocity. My writing skills have improved drastically over the time I've been gone and even if I do write again, it will most likely be in a different category... Mainly Kingdom Hearts...

So I apologize to anyone who actually enjoyed this story. It was fun at the time but I'm afraid it's time for me to abandon this fandom T_T Thanks to anyone who reviewed, alerted, or faved. You kept me goin'

-runs away-


End file.
